ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bianca L. DeSousa/@comment-2227733-20120702185511/@comment-2227733-20120703024629
Furthermore, let's look at other examples of her behavior: *Being a nasty to skank to everyone around her for asbolutely no reason, and most of them are her fellow girls. *Gaybashing (and possible sexual abuse) of an FTM, further leading to him being physically gay bashed. Then she gloated over it. Don't give me that "Gay panic defense" argument either. *Not getting around to actually apologizing for any of this until a season later, and even then it was only to one person. *Knowingly cheating with a guy not once, not twice, but three times without a hint of remorse. When Manny cheated with Craig, Craig at least lied to her. Let's look at a female character who attempts to be strong in the face of the towering ego of their Gary Stu significant other: Clare. People nag on Clare all the time for being meak and timd towards Eli, but at least Clare actually eventually grew a backbone and started standing up for herself, whereas Bianca has ALWAYS (meaning before the almost-rape) kowtowed to Drouche despite him treating her like crap. Bianca is only "fierce" when she's being a bich (that is, when it does no good), and meek and timid in situations where she should stand up for herself. Granted, she may've latched on to Drew after the traumatic experience, but the fact that the show romanticizes Drouche into a dreamy hero shows, that no, clearly this is supposed to be a One Twu Wuv pairing. Excuse me, I need to go take my chill pills. Oh yeah, PS: The fact that Drouche had such a ridiculously easy time with his PTSD, and he got over it in the blink of an eye, whereas we are not given details into how Bianca feels pretty much trivializes her experience. And again, I'm not saying this is entirely the fault of Bianca. Drew is a Gary-Stu, and therefore it's to be expected that the universe will bend over backwards to accomidate him. I mean, let's look at Clare: She stood up against Eli and grew a backbone and the fandom hates her for it, and the show itself seems to take the stance that she was so mean to Poor Wittle Innocent Eli.Secondly, OWEN MOTHERFUCKING MILLIGAN was implied to be too good for Anya when she reosirted to Coke. Just imagine what would've had happened to Bianca if she decided to kick Drew to the curb. Alli kicked Drew to the curb, and she was mugged and almost went into child prostituion for it, whereas Drew suffered not at all. Likewise, Riley refused to lay on his stomach and take it like a ***** when Drew was gaybashing, and because of that, Riley was demonized (including by his own boyfriend), kicked off the football team, whereas Drew was elevated to a position he most certainly did not deserve and never actually apologized for his hate crime. What does this have to do with Bianca? Well most of the fandom (including girls, mind you) joke about how Bianca is a slut and that she may've given Drew an STD (even though Drew himself is a slut), so they probably would probably have a field day. Granted, I doubt they would demonize her, as there's the whole sympathy element, but they would probably make it seem like "Aww poor Bianca! She's so jaded and scared that she rejects the wonderful man that is Drew." Blegh.